Into The Past
by britjanee
Summary: What happens when the Captains daughter is suddenly thrown 25 years into the past.....before she was even thought up!CHAPTER 8 is Up!please r&r! Sorry it's taken so long! been busy but please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

INTO THE PAST:

As she walked down the silent corridor, in the early hours of the morning, the teenage girl quietly mumbled to herself, under her breath.

" Like I really want to be here anyway." She said, making her way to the ships astrometry lab.

" She just should have let me stay home, that's all I asked…..but…nooooo." She mumbled, hands folded as the turbo lift doors opened, she rolled her eyes.

" Its too early for this." She stated, walking into the lab and seeing Seven of Nine standing at the console.

" Your 9.8 minutes late." Seven stated, glancing at Morgan for a moment, then tapping her comm badge.

" Seven to Captain Janeway."

" Go ahead Seven." Janeway stated.

" She is here, you told me to inform you Captain."

" Thank you Seven, could you please switch on the nearest communications screen?" The Captain asked Seven. Following her instructions, Seven of Nine did so, the indicated for the girl to come over to the screen. As Seven walked away, the girl stared down at the screen that was in front of her, obviously mad.

" Why were you late?" Kathryn asked from her ready room.

" I…over slept……I'm…I'm….sorry." The girl said, really not sorry for sleeping ten miuntes later than what she was supposed to. It was 5:30 in the morning after all. Noticing this, Kathryn continued.

" You are to work with Seven until I say otherwise………understood?" Said the Captain, the girl nodded her head.

" If you want to be a member of the crew, Morgan, your going to have to start making contributions." The Captain stated. Rolling her eyes, the girl replied.

" I never said that I wanted to." She said, waiting to see what the Captain would have to say next.

Kathryn paused for a second, staring that the girl before here.

" That's an order Morgan." She said, turning off her screen.

She when does she start giving me orders? The girl thought to herself, wanting to punch the screen that was in front of her, as Seven interrupted her thought process.

" You will be at this station." Seven began, Morgan turned around, seeing Seven standing over by a station. Walking towards her, the girl yawned.

" Your task will be to chart developing star systems and their layouts." Seven began. As she went on, the girl half listened. Yawning once more before standing in front of the station, ready to push anything, just to have something to do.

" If you have any problems, report to myself, you know where to find me." Seven said, before going over to her own station.

Watching Seven walk over, the girl rolled her eyes once again, turning to her own station and beginning the boring task of analyzing stars.

As time went on, she began to wonder if there was anything else that she could do that would be a little more interesting than this.

I could try hacking into the doctors program……how funny would it be to have him talk with a British accent…." She thought, smiling to herself as she did so.

" Is there a problem?" Seven asked, noticing that Seven had been staring at her, she replied back with a no and then began to analyzing that stars again.

" All senior officers to the bridge." Adrubly came the Captains voice over the comm system.

" Were experiencing admonily difficulties." She said, at this the ship began to shake.

Grabbing ahold of the station that was in front of her, Morgan was secretly happy to have something interesting come up.

For the past 3 and a half hours, star system after star system showed nothing but the same mundane thing. After a while she stopped actually analyzing the stars and just pretended to do so. As her station began beeping, she was taken back into the work that she was supposed to be doing, briefly alarmed.

" Report." Stated Seven, rushing over to the station that the girl was at. Looking down at her station, and entering in code after code, the girl had no idea what was going on.

" I…I I'm not sure.: She said, confused and honestly not knowing what she was doing.

" It seems to have noting to do with the star systems." She stated.

" There seems to be an time spacial distortion." Looking at her screen, she actually was surprised that she could tell what it was.

" Move." Seven stated, brushing the girl out of the way as the ship shook once more.

" You are right." Seven said.

" Seven to the Captain."

" Captain here."

" Were picking up a strong spacial distorion in astrometrices. It looks like there is…."

As she was watching Seven report to the Captain, the girl began to fell the odd sensation of being transported. Suddenly alarmed she stared at Seven, as Seven did the same…. Then blackness."

" Seven…Seven." The Captain demanded, wondering what was going on in astrometrices. Getting up from her seat, she began to make her way to the turbo lift.

" Captain, was there an unarthorized transport ordered for astrometrices?" Seven asked of the Captain.

" No, Seven there wasn't." The Captain said as she analyzed the padd that was in her hand.

" Why?"

" Morgan had been transported….Captain." Seven stated, trying to sound calm.

" WHAT?" Asked the Captain, hoping that the girl only transported to her own quarters.

" Computer, locate Morgan Janeway." Kathryn demanded of the computer.

" Morgan Janeway is not on board." Said the computer again, fear suddenly rising in Kathryn face.

Hoping that the computer was only malfunctioning, Kathryn asked once more.

" COMPUTER, LOCATE MORGAN JANEWAY." She said.

" Morgan Janeway is not on board." Fear rising inside of her once more, Kathryn walked out of the turbo lift and into astrometrices.

Standing to her feet. Morgan suddenly felt dizzy and nauseated.

Hmmm, still in astrometrices. She thought to herself as she finally stood, rubbing down her midlength brown locks and looking around her.

Where Seven? She thought, walking to the console that she was just at and finding that the reading were completely different from the ones that she read minutes before. Before she could even tapp that stations screen, the rooms door opened and in walked two security officers.

" Step away from the station." Tuvok stated, pointing a phaser at the girl.

" Whoa Tuvok…it's only me!" Morgan said, doing as he stated.

Tuvok began to get a curious look on his face.

" I believe we do not know each other." He said, phaser still raised.

Another security officer had already gone over to the girl, grabbing her by the arms as a security precausion.

" What are you doing?" She asked, as he did so.

" Tuvok to Captain Janeway." Tuvok said over his comm.

" Captain here."

" Weve contained the intruder, should we take her to the brig?" He asked, Morgan gave a confused and alarmed look.

" The brig?!" She asked.

" No, I will be right there." Stated the Captain.

Staring at Tuvok and the person tightly holding her arms behind her back, Morgan had no choice but to wonder what was going on.

" Tuvok…what's happening…It's me…Morgan." She said, slightly pleading in her voice. As the rooms doors swished opened, and the Captain walked in, Morgan tried getting free from the grip that was attched to her, but it only got tighter.

" It seems she was beamed onboard at 0900 hours. There are were no ships in close range at that time." Tuvok said to the Captain.

" Unhand her." The Captain said, relieved at this Morgan stepped up to Kathryn.

" What's going on?" She asked, aware that a phaser was atill pointed at her."

And why is Tuvok pointing that at me?!" She asked.

" I'm sorry. Do you know Tuvok?" The Captain asked, the girl just stared at her, confused.

" What ship did you come from?" Kathryn demanded.

" Ship?" The girl said.

" I came from Voyager."

Kathryn gave a confused look.

" There are no reports of you onboard our ship. You were beamed onboard 15 minutes ago. Where did you come from?" She demanded.

" HERE!! I came from here!" Said the girl.

" That's not possible." Kathryn stated.

While she was still confused, Morgan began to take in notices that she hadn't before. Kathryn's hair was in a bun…..odd. She thought to her self. And the security officer that was holding her hands behind her back, she had never seen him before.

" What is your name?" Kathryn asked, noticing that the girl had gone quiet.

Morgan stared at her. At first she just thought ath she had heard wrong.

" My name?" She asked back, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

" Mom….." She said, Kathryn took a step back.

" Excuse me?" She asked, alarmed.

" Morgan…My name is Morgan…Morgan Janeway……….Mom, whats going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

" I have no child." Kathryn said, looking at the girl, then at Tuvok.

" You can put that down Tuvok." She said. Moving closer to the girl.

" Where did you come from?" She asked, confused herself.  
" I told you, I came from here. Right here !! in this lab!" She said.

"And your human?" Kathryn asked, wondering if there was a possibility that an alien species had genetically modified someone to look human.

" Yes. Yes!!!" Morgan said, thinking to herself, Don't I look it?

Kathryn stood there, looking the girl down. She knew that she had not had a child, wasn't even thinking about having children, yet the girl did resemble her in some ways. As Kathryn thought this over she began to notice that the child resembled another member of her crew as well.

" Lets get you to sickbay." The Captain said.

" Make sure that your alright." Kathryn said.

" I'm not crazy!" Morgan said to her mother. She thought that that was what was on Kathryn's mind. Someone beaming onto her ship and saying that she was her daughter, that has to sound crazy.

" I just want to make sure everything checks out." The Captain said, walking out of the rooms doors and into the corridor. Tuvok behind them.

" What's the star date." Morgan asked as they walked to the turbo lift. She knew that was the only explanation, her being countless years into the past could only have something to do with the spacial distortion that she noticed earlier.

" It's 2479.12." Kathryn stated, the girl paused in her steps, thinking and realizing that what she had assumed was true.

" Are you alright?" Kathryn said, realizing that the girl was no longer walking.

"Ummm, yes." She said.

" What was the star date before you were "beamed" on board?" Kathryn asked, a little sarcastically for Morgan's taste.

" It was 2507.07." She said, knowing that her situation was not right at all.

" Like I said, we'll get you to sickbay." Kathryn said as the turbo lift began.

I thought she was sarcastic before…….guess that's nothing compared to now. Morgan thought to herself, looking at her mother, then slightly smiling to herself.

" Is there a problem?" The Captain asked, noticing this.

" No, no problem." She said, still smiling.

" You don't believe me." Morgan began, the turbo lifts doors opening with sickbay down the corridor.

" I know this I know that you dont. But I'm telling you the truth. I don't have a reason to lie about that." Morgan said, as sick bays doors opened.

" Computer, activate EMH." Kathryn said. As the computer acknowledged this, the EMH appeared.

" Please state the nature of the medical emergency." Said the doctor, noticing the girl that he had never seen before.

" It seems we have a visitor doctor, just want to make sure everything is well." Kathryn said, indicating for Morgan to sit on a bio-bed. She did so.

Kathryn pulled the doctor over to the side, out of earshot of the girl.

" She seems to claim that I'm her mother." Kathryn began, the doctor glanced at the girl, then back at Kathryn.

" Where did she come from."

" Can't find out. There weren't any ships in close range when she was beamed on board…she claims that she's from Voyager, but……..the future?" Kathryn couldn't figure it out herself.

" I don't know if she's lying to cover something up or telling the truth. If it is the truth, we're going to have an issue on our hands." She said, the doctor acknowledged this.

" I'll check her genetic code, see if they line up." The doctor said, moving away from the Captain and towards the girl.

" I'm just going to do a simple scan, if you don't mind." He said.

" Sure…go ahead." Morgan replied, knowing fully well what he would find. It was slightly funny to her, all the times that she herself had tried to avoid sickbay, and here she was. She assumeed that she got that quality from her mother.

As his scan began, at first his expression was plain and simple, but as the scan went on, he began to look as if he had just seen a ghost.

" Alright, all done." He said, putting away his tricorder and moving over the Captain. Morgan still sat there.

As the doctor walked over, Kathryn moved into his office, sitting down.

" It appears…Captain. That she is correct." He stated, sitting at his chair.

" Correct?" Kathryn replied, hoping that he didn't mean what she thought.

" She has your genetic codes, to a T." He said, pulling up the information that he just scanned onto his PADD and showing this to Kathryn.

" She has yours…Kathryn……" Before he could finish, Kathryn looked up.

" But….it….appears that she has….."

* * *

Morgan sat there, trying to listen to what they were saying but gave up. 

Well this is boring. She thought, looking around her….

Hmm, 25 years later and sickbay still looks the same.

As she thought this the doors to sickbay opened, walking in was Chakotay.

Noticing him, Morgan grinned.

Gray tips…..she thought, original.

Giving her an odd look, Chakotay walked into the doctor's office, sitting down next to Kathryn.

* * *

Sitting there, as Chakotay walked in, Kathryn had a more than serious look on her face. At first Chakotay thought that Kathryn was going to be slightly ill. 

" Good Morning Chakotay." The doctor said, glancing from him to his information that was on his PADD.

" Morning, Doctor…you wanted to see me."

" Yes….Captain."

" Our intruder alert was…..this child." Kathryn said, nodding to the girl.

" It seems that she claims to have come from the future. From…Voyager."

Chakotay glanced at the girl.

" There weren't any ships near by and at this time, we can only assume that she is telling the truth." Kathryn said.

" She's…human." Chakotay began.

" Yes, she is….everything checked out…fine." The doctor said.

" So you wanted to see me..because?" Chakotay asked.

The doctor paused…….sighing..then began.

" Well……it seems that she has….Kathryn's genetic coding."

Chakotay looked over to the woman that was sitting next to her.

So that's why she looks..shocked. He thought.

" While I was doing my scan….I noticed something else." The doctor continued.

" Yes…doctor."

"She has Kathryn's genetic coding…Chakotay…but it also seems that…..they match yours as well."

Chakotay just stared at the doctor. " Excuse me?" He asked. Confused and hoping that he had heard wrong.

" My scan, Chakotay." The doctor handed him his PADD.

" The child has your and Kathryn's DNA…..it seems that she is..your daughter.

Both of them looked over to the girl who was sitting on the bio-bed. Noticing this, the girl gave them a brief smile.

This is kind of priceless.. She thought.

" How is that possible?" Chakotay asked.

" She must be telling the truth." Kathryn began.

" If she really has come from the future, we have to get her back to her own time as soon as we can." She said, her head beginning to ache.

" How far in the future?" Chakotay asked.

" She seems to be 19 years of age." The doctor began.

" So we would have to assume anywhere in the range of 20-30 years into the future, depending on the time that she was born."

" This is impossible." Chakotay said, also receiving a mild headache.

" Until she is able to return back to her own time..I would suggest you two……make her comfortable… but any information that she tells now could impact her own time."

" We will try." Kathryn said. Standing to her feet, Chakotay doing the same.

" Thank you, Doctor." Kathryn said.

" Computer end EMH."

As the two walked out of the doctor's office, Morgan stood to her feet.

" Are you hungry?" Kathryn asked as the girl moved towards her.

" A little……..didn't have time for breakfast." She said, not really mad anymore that her mother had forced her to get up at 5 in the morning, but she was hungry.

" How about we all get something to eat. I think food will serve us good!" Kathryn said, as the doors opened.  
" Then I'll show you to your guest quarters."

" Guest quarters?" Morgan sharply asked back. Halfway forgetting that she was 25 years in the past, since both of her parents were by her side.

" Yes." Chakotay said, glancing at Kathryn.

Beginning to take all of the information in and accepting the fact that she has a daughter in the future, Kathryn began to realize that this is probably just as awkward of a situation for her and Chakotay as it is for Morgan.

" Where are you quarters..normally." Kathryn asked.

" Down the corridor from yours." Morgan replied. Walking between her two parents.

Seeing that this day could be one of the most interesting days of her life

The scene in the mess hall was one that Morgan rarely saw in her own time. It was slightly calm, with people scattered here and there. Of course there was Nelix cooking in the kitchen and food on the counters. In her own time, the mess hall would have been full of people. The crew, but also the numberous children that were now onboard. Liking the calmness that was the mess hall, Morgan walked over to the table that her parents were headed for.

Sitting down, Nelix came over, excited and happy as usual.

" Ah! Captain...commander!" He said, then noticed Morgan.

" And a guest! Always happy to serve our ship's guests."

Morgan smiled back to him.

'" Good Morning to you too Nelix." Kathryn said.

" What could I get you this morning." He asked, as Kathryn and Chakotay told him what they would like, Morgan already had her meal in mind.

" And for you..." He asked, relizing that he didn't know the girls name.

" Morgan." She said back, knowing the the rest of the crew probably didn't know who she was, but soon would.

" Morgan!, What would you like?"

" Ummm, toast and eggs would be fine...with a little mac and cheese on the side." Morgan occasionally liked to order non breakfast foods for breakfast, even though her mother disapproved constantly. Seeing that her mother now, didn't know her own future policies and rules, Morgan took it upon herself to take all that she could.

" Mac and cheese?" Neelix asked, confused, glancing at Chakotay and Kathryn.

Great...Morgan thought to herself...He doesnt know how to cook that yet!

" Bacon will be fine." She said, Neelix went to his kitchen.

" Mac and cheese for breakfast?" Kathryn asked.

" That can't be healthy."

Morgan smiled, Her mother was still the same.

" I thought you would say something like that." She said.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!! Thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews!!! Sorry about the whole stardate thingy...but now it should be right..

* * *

51315.6

Once Neelix brought out the food, Morgan promply began to eat. Happy and releived that she wasn't in the lab, trying to help seven out. But at the same time, she began to realize that being in the past, with two parents who had no idea who she was, wasn't exactly picture perfect. Kathryn and Chakotay had both agreed to give Tuvok the bridge for a few hours, the area of space that they were exploring wasn't exactly full of action, and some much needed time off was bound to happen, sooner or later.

As she ate, she barely noticed that Chakotay and Kathryn were both staring at her. Not in a rude way, but in a sense that they both couldn't believe that their own child, who they didn't know, was sitting right in front of them. Chakotay began thinking to himself, looking at the girl then reflecting back on his past.

She does resemble my mother. He thought, noticing features in her face, and her long brown native american locks, with matching brown eyes. As Kathryn looked on she saw that the girl had her own nose and jaw structure, and various features that would appear in her own family.

I have a child. Kathryn thought to herself. Occasionally she had thought of having children, but not with any member of her crew. Mark was her soul mate, or at least she had thought this much. She couldn't imagine loving another man, or settling down with someone else. At this the thought of just how long they would be in space came up. She knew that she shouldn't ask, but found herself letting the words come out of her mouth anyway.

" Morgan." Kathryn said, the name coming out of her mouth sounding a bit awkward to her, if she did have a child, she never would have thought to name her Morgan.

" Yes." Said Morgan, drinking some of her orange juice. She looked up as her mother called her name.

" Just how long have you been on Voyager?" She asked, glancing at Chakotay and hoping that the girl knew nothing about Starfleet Policies. She knew that she shouldn't have asked, that she shouldn't have even thought of asking, but the thought found its way coming out of her mouth.

Morgan looked up from her plate, to her two younger parents, and began to grin. She then picked up her fork and kept eating. Confused by this, Kathryn briefly thought that the girl may not have heard her.

" Just how long have you…." She began, before Morgan cut her off.

Morgan looked from one to the other.

" I know more than you think." She said, taking another bite.

Kathryn just stared at her.

" Actually I thought that you wouldn't ask me that question. Starfleet regulations….and all." She said, realizing her advantage.

" Are you a member of the crew….making contributions?" Kathryn asked, curious to know if the girl was an ensign, just not in uniform.

Morgan sighed.

This does sound like my mother. She thought to herself.

" Sure." She said, not really wanting to talk about the subject. Chakotay noticed this.

Hearing nothing being said, Morgan continued.

" No….not really. I'm in "training"." She said, rolling her eyes. She would have loved to just sit back and enjoy the ride of her life but knew her mother would never have that. Once she turned 18, she thought that her mother would put her in an Ensign's uniform right away, but once event after event began to happen, that didn't occur straight away. The moment they began to experience calmness during their journey, Kathryn decided that it was time for Morgan to began contributing to Voyagers journey.

" Training?" Kathryn asked, curious to know why a 19 year old girl, who had been on Voyager her whole life was just in "Training."

" Some……things happened….kind of delayed the process." Morgan said.

" At the same time….I kind of got annoyed with everyone thinking that I get off easy since I am………the Captains daughter." She said.

" Why would they think that…regardless?" Chakotay asked. It felt strange that she was having this conversation with her own parents, back in her own time, she wouldn't even have had the opportunity to.

* * *

74107.07

Kathryn Janeway lay in the arms of her husband. The lights in their quarters dim. Even though she had her eyes closed, tears still formed inside. They both agreed to give Tuvok the bridge, while they sorted out their own personal lives. Morgan had been missing for hours now, and they had nothing to go on but spacial distortions that showed nothing.

" Kathryn." Came Chakotays voice, warm and assuring.

" Were going to get her back." He began.

" Wherever she is, that's a promise."

He looked down at his wife, wiping a tear from her face. Kathryn knew that they would, but how they would go about doing that, she had no idea. Chakotay rarely saw his wife this down, but when it did come to one of their children, Captain or not…Kathryn was still human. Not speaking and just wishing that the day would get better, the chime of the door rung, briefly startling them both.

" Come in." Chakotay said, his wife sitting up to see who was at their door.

Stuffed bunny in hand and tears in her eyes, a three year old girl came into the room, a splitting image of the girl who was missing, she ran to her mother,giving her a hug.

" I can't sleep." She said as her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek, her father running his fingers through her soft hair.

" Morgan…Morgan's not there." She said, tears falling from her face as she burried her face in her mother's lap.

" I know hunny." Her mother finally spoke, confronting her youngest child.

" She'll be back soon." Chakotay said. The little girl sat up.

" Where is she?" She asked, curious to know where her older sister was. They shared the same room, and whenever the child couldn't sleep, Morgan was always there.

Kathryn looked over at her husband.

" She'll be back soon." Were the only words she could think of. Trying to keep her composure, but failing.

" Mommy….." The girl started.

" Don't cry Mommy." She said, giving her mother a kiss. As Kathryn rubbed her daughters head, the girl snuggled up against her mother, slowly drifting off into sleep.

* * *

51315.6

Once in her guest quarters, Morgan sat on her bed, trying hard to think. _I have to get home_. She thought. Beginning to see that the longer she stayed 25 years in the past, the worse she would make things for herself in the future. "Spatial Distortion", she said, aloud to herself. " How can something like that just beam me into the past?" She wondered. After a long and interesting conversation at breakfast, the Captain and Commander both returned to thier duties, leaving Morgan to fend for herself. She really didn't have anything to do, and it wasn't like she could just go make conversation with everyone she saw. For one, it would be awkward for herself, the other reason being that some of the crew in this time, actually wasn't in her own time. At the same time, most of the crew now, was an uncle or an aunt to her in the future..  
Would be kind of weird just...talking with the. She thought, laying back on her bed. Then beginning to think of her family.

" Eliza must be histarical." She thought, referring to her little sister. She adored her younger sibling. Lost in her thoughts, sleep began to take over her. What seemed to her to be moments later, the door chimed. For a second she thought that she was home and her little sister was ringing for her, then she remembered her situation, frowning.

" Come in." She stated, sitting up, realizing that it was Kathryn who was at the door.

" Hello, just wanted to make sure that you were settling in alright." Kathryn said, making her way inside.

" Umm, yeah I am..." Morgan stated.

Kathryn took a seat, looking at the girl who was infront of her.

" We're trying our best to figure this all out." She said.

" It's just...we barely have anything to go on." She knew that she needed to get the girl home fast, she wanted to, as well, but part of her also wanted to talk as much as possible with the child.

Morgan was listening to what she was saying, at the same time, thinking things over herself. She always wanted to have a heart to heart with her mother, but never could bring herself to do it. Every now and then Morgan had a tendancy to get out of hand, not listen to what she was supposed to be listening to, or do somethign completely different then what her parents told her. When she first started, her parents just thought that it was just a stage, but as it continued, they honesly thought that she didn't care anymore. Chakotay was at times disrespectful to his own parents when he was younger, and thought that Morgan may have gotten it from him...some how.

" Can I tell you something?" Morgan said, not reallyknowing how to start.

" Sure, go ahead." Kathryn said back, hoping that it wasn't anything involving the future.

" This might sound strange...or ...weird." She began. She knew that Kathryn would have no idea what she was talking about, but it had to be said. At this moment the only thing that she wanted was a hug from her mother, the only thing that she wanted was to be around her parents, in her own time. She realized that she may never get that chance again. Kathryn looked on.

" I...ummm, I'm sorry." She said, Kathryn looked confused.

" I can be...a pain at times, I know...but I just want you to know that I don't mean to."

Kathryn couldnt imagine the girl who sat in front of her was anything but nice. She listened on.

" I just want you to know that." She finished. Wanting to say more, but going against it.

" I'm sure that I don't think your a pain, whatever decade." Kathryn said, Morgan smirked. Recently her mother had been giving her orders, making Morgan feel as though she wasn't even her daughter anymore. She knew that Kathryn just wanted her to do more, but to give her own child an order?

Tears began to fill in Morgan's eyes, trying to hide this, she looked away. But Kathryn noticed anyway.

" We're working as hard as we can." She said, assuming that the girl was tearing up because she wanted to go home.

Morgan looked back at her.

" Can I ask you something?" She asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

" Yes." The Captain said back.

" Can I have a hug?" Morgan asked, she knew that it would sound strange, Kathryn did still see that girl as just a guest.

Without a thought in mind, Kathryn agreed.

Morgan stood, giving her younger mother a hug. She hadn't hugged her mother in a long time, and even though she was 25 years into the past. Even though this Kathryn had never hugged her daughter before...somehow it still felt the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Into the Past

By the following morning, the entire senior staff had been working feverishly, trying to get any lead on what may have caused the girls appearance. The Captain and Commander had informed their staff that she came from the future, but they made sure not to tell them which time or the fact that she was actually their own daughter. As that day went on, the more people saw of the girl, the more speculation and talk came up. By the evening, Morgan had made sure to stay put in her own quarters, trying to avoid anyone that she could. It was strange for her to look at Tom Paris and Harry Kim, and not refer to them as her own uncles. At the same time, she knew that her secret wouldn't stay hidden for long.

Chakotay walked through the doors of the Captains ready room, PADD in hand, but not to give any report. He found her, sitting at her desk, but not actually doing any work. She was gazing out of the window, looking at the many stars that drifted past, but actually not really focused on them. Hearing him enter, Kathryn turned around to face him.

" Do you have a moment, Captain?" He asked, knowing her answer would be yes.

" Yes, sure...what is it Chakotay?" She said. " Have a seat." She indicated for him to sit down, he did so.

Chakotay looked at Kathryn, he could tell that she had a lot on her mind.

" I've been thinking." He began, he had a lot on his as well.

" Yes."

" Perhaps it would be best if we...avoided interacting with Morgan." He said, this had been his only solution to their situation. Kathryn just stared at him, not saying a word.

" I mean... until we can find out how she got here and how to send her to her own time." He paused. Kathryn sighed.

"I've thought the same thing as well Chakotay..." She began.

" But, we can't just avoid her...she is our guest. I don't have any other solution either. The more we interact with her, there's more of a possibility that she will accidently end up telling us something that we shouldn't even know. I don't want to risk damaging either time...but...what more can we do?" Kathryn paused, and began to gaze out of the window once more.

" The crew's beginning to speculate." Chakotay said.

" I over heard a few ensigns, on their way to their shift.."

" Over heard...what?" Kathryn said.

" The child is human, and we are in the delta quadrant.."

Kathryn gave him a look as if to say 'Go on.'

" They know she came from the future...of Voyager...the way they are talking, I don't blame her for staying in her quarters."

" Was that all you heard?" Kathryn asked, curious.

" There is a possibility that..they know." He said.

" How?" Kathryn asked.

" Who knows... maybe how much time we have been spending with her...or the .resemblences. Either way...they are bound to find out anyway."

Kathryn thought for a moment, he was right

" B'elanna to Captain Janeway." Came B'lanna's voice over the comm badge.

" Go ahead." Kathryn stated.

" We think we've found something in the astrometrics lap...I think you should have a look at it."

" I'll be right there." Kathyn got up from her seat, Chakotay behind her, and headed for the astrometrices lab.

* * *

Sitting in her guest quaters, Morgan could think of nothing to do. She had already had breakfast, 5 hours earlier, in her room because she thought against going to the mess hall. Trying to avoid as many people as possible, she couldn't even bring herself to go to the holodeck. One of the things that she hated was to be bored and have nothing to do. That had been common for her over the past few years, and it drove her madd! Hearing her own stomach growl, she decided to go to the mess hall anyway.

" If I see them...I jsut see them." She said, getting up and fixing her hair in the mirror that was in the bathroom. Gazing into it, she quietly said to herself.." I do look like them." Then walked out of her quarters, and headed for the mess hall.

Once there, she grabbed a seat, replicating a cup of tea before doing so. Opposite of her mother, she couldn't stand a cup of coffee, instead loved the aroma of tea. There weren't a lot of people in the mess hall, which surprised her. Neelix was cooking, that wasn't new and a few people were scattered here and there. Morgan thought to herself, I must be in luck, and took another sip of her tea. Looking out of the window, she wondered what Eliza was doing, then began to think of what she would do the second she got back to her own time.

" Mind if we have a seat?" Came a voice, startled for a second, Morgan jumped, then realized that Tom and Harry had both walked in.

" Sure...go ahead." She said.

" So what brings you around these parts?" Tom asked, as he and Harry both sat down, Morgan glanced at them.

" If I knew...I would tell you." She said, then continued to look back out of the window. Tom looked at Harry, then back to the girl in front of him.

" You know...its very uncommon that we find other humans in this region of space." Harry said.

" Actually we dont find them at all." Tom stated. Morgan was very aware of this.

" So, how is the future?" Tom asked. Morgan suddenly got the urge to get up and leave, but didn't.

As Morgan didn't answer his question, Harry shrugged at Tom.

" I'm guessing you don't want to answer us." He said, trying to get the girl to talk.

" Your guessing right." Morgan said back, she really didn't like talking to her uncle this way, they actually got along very well, but he was being a bit annoying.

" Fiesty, I like it." Tom stated, Morgan gave him an odd look. He doesn't konw...good. She thought.

" So, are you seeing anyone in this future?" Tom asked.

" WHAT!?" Morgan said back, a little louder than what she wanted to, but the question disturbed her.

Harry nugged Tom.

" I'm sorry, my friend can be a little..rude at times." Harry stated.

" Right." Morgan said, looking over at the door as B'lanna walked in. Morgan was a bit releaved at this.

" Here comes anther fiesty one.." Tom began, as B'lanna took a seat at the table.

" Hello." She said, ignoring the two boys and talking to Morgan.

" Hi." Morgan said back, B'lanna looked at her, a little longer than Morgan wanted her to.

" How are they treating you...nice I hope." Said B'lanna, referring to Tom and Harry.

" Ummm, yes." Morgan said, her aunt was pretty in the future but for some reason a lot prettier now. B'lanna glanced back a the girl

She knows. Morgan thought. She knows...she has to know...why else would she be staring at me?

We were trying to have a little conversation, before you came along." Tom said to B'lanna.

" We'll I'm sorry about that." B'lanna said back, in a snappy voice.

This is weird.. Morgan thought, she rarely saw Tom and B'lanna argue. Maybe they hadn't been the best of friends in the past.

" So my question Morgan." Tom said again, Morgan stared at him.

" I think it's time for me to go." She said,getting up.

" It was nice meeting you." She walked out of the mess hall, once out side, she inhaled..." I have to get home!"

* * *

" What question?" B'lanna asked Tom, curious.

" Oh...nothing." Tom said back.

" He wanted to know if she was seeing someone." Harry spoke up for his friend.

" What?" B'lanna asked.

" Thank you for that Harry." Tom stated.

" You wanted to what?" Asked B'lanna, she had heard what Harry said perfectly, but was shocked that he would ask something like that.

" She's a nice looking girl...it didn't hurt to ask." Tom said.

" It didn't hurt?" B'lanna stated.

" No."

" Right...well..." B'lanna lowered her voice.

" Would it hurt to ask the Captains daughter?" She said, Tom and Harry both looked confused.

" What?" Said Tom.

" The Captains daughter? The Captain has no daughter!" He said, he knew this to be true, or so he thought, so did Harry.

" Oh really, maybe you should take a look at this." B'lanna pulled out her padd and showed it to Tom and Harry.

" And what's this?" They asked her.

" If I tell you, you can't tell a soul..not anyone...understood?" B'lanna said, they both agreed.

" I was in sickbay, trying to analize Morgan's cell structure... I thought that may have had something to do with it." B'lanna began.

" Isn't that my line of work?" Tom asked, B'lanna continued.

" Anyway, I almost over looked it, but her DNA matches that Captains...and commanders."

Tom and Harry looked as if they didn't believe her.

" Right." Harry said.

" Some one had disguised her DNA file under a code, but they didn't do a very good job...more than likely it was the doctor...anyway, while we were in the astrometrices lab working on a way to get her back home, the Captain and chakotay both pulled me over and told me the truth, I'm not lying to you."

B'lanna showed to two the information that was on her PADD, they both look as if they were in disbelief.

" So that's why they have been acting so..."

" Distant lately, I know. Its either they have been spending time with her, or trying to avoid her...either one, we have to find a way to get her back home."

" This is impossible." Tom stated, but he knew the information on the PADD didn't lie.

" So that's why you were staring at her." Harry said, B'lanna rolled her eyes.

" I really wish I hadn't asked her that." Tom stated.

" Anyway...I've done some calculations. If she's 19 now and we are in 51315.6, I'm assuming that she was born anywhere between 5-8 years from now, her own time must be around 74100."

" That's almost 25 years from now." Harry said.

" I know. So we know one thing...we're still in the delta quadrant."

* * *

74107.0

" Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway." Kathryn was startled for a moment as the voice came in over the comm. She had been in her ready room, drinking a hot cup of coffee, although it was doing nothing for her. She wanted to think, had asked a member of her crew to watch Eliza for her for the day, even though the girl popped up three times already.

" Go ahead Seven."

" We've found a disturbance in astrometrics, I think you should have a look at it."

" I'm on my way."

Walking down to corridor to the atrometrics lab, Kathryn could only hope that they had found a way to get Morgan back. As she walked in, she didn't notice at first, but a light was coming from the middle of the lab, in the same spot where Morgan was transpoted.

" Captain." Seven began.

" This appeared here approximately 5.7 minutes ago. I can't find it's source, but it appears to contain no harmful radiation."

Kathryn analzed the disturbance.

" It appears to be in the same spot that Morgan was transported in." Seven said.

" Run a scan on it once more Seven." Kathryn began. " We need to make sure that it's not harmful." Seven did as she was told.

" Captain, I may be incorrect, but this could possibly have something to do with the spacial distortion." She said.

" How is that so? That spacial distortion was outside of this ship."

" I am aware of that, but it is possible that it was moved, here. Perhaps at the same time that Morgan disappeared. Maybe even before that and it went unnoticed, Morgan just stepped in it at the wrong time."

Kathryn thought on this.

" And you said that it just appeared?"

" Yes, minutes ago, Captain, if we can find a link between this and what transported Morgan, we may be able to get in contact with her, more than likely will be able to get her home." Seven said, She knew that Kathryn only wanted to find her daughter safely, and she was going to do anything that she could to help her out.

" Seven. I want you to work on that. Report back to me by 1900 hours of your findings, I'll be in my ready room making my own analysis." At this the Captain left Seven to her work, returning to her own ready room.

* * *

Morgan Janeway flicked on the communications device that was in her guest room. She had been doing a lot of thinking since she got back to her quarters.

Not really knowing why she turned it on, she played with it for a bit, going over various open reports and communications links. She didn't have anyone to talk to, so she didn't try to communicate with anyone. She did want to see what was in her mothers personnel log. Not to spy but to just know. Even though she had the chance before, she never gave it a try. She would kill me! She thought to herself. Once Kathryn had figured out that Morgan knew most of her security codes, Kathryn changed them.

But they would still be the same now? Morgan thought, knowing that it was true and about to sneak a peek. Entering in one code after another, she tried to open up the personnel file, but it didn't work.

" Dammit! Work!" Morgan said, she wanted to know what Kathryn had thought of Morgan's father in this time. By the looks of it they weren't too close and Morgan wanted to know why.

" Access denied...access denied." The computer stated, Morgan gave up, tossing the communications device on the desk, then laying back on the bed. Mad.

" Morgan, is that you silly!" Came a voice all to familiar to Morgan. Morgan sat up, thinking that she was hearing things. When the voice didn't speak again, Morgan laid back down.

" Morgan, where are you!" Siad the voice agian, Morgan stood to her feet, the hairs on the back of her neck raised. How? She thought, then went over to the communications screen that she had just tossed on the desk.

" Morgan!!" Said the voice. On the other side was her younger sister, Hair a mess and chocolate over her tiny face. Morgan smiled, then thought that she must be dreaming.

" This isn't possible." Morgan said, rubbing her eyes, then looking at the screen again, it was her sister.

" What isn't...poseble?" The little girl asked, excited to be seeing her sister.

" Eliza." Morgan stated. Now excited as well.

" Where's Mommy?"

" She's in the room." The girl said, referring to Kathryn's ready room.

" She doesn't want me..." The girl then skipped off. Looking deep into the screen, Morgan coud tell that she was in her room. The little girl came back with a bowl of chocolate ice cream, mostly melted, but she kept eating.

" Oh no." Morgan said.

" Eliza..who's watching you?" Morgan asked, she knew that she had more inportant things to ask, but had to know.

" ME! Silly!" The girl said, laughing, then jumping up and down. Morgan inhaled.

" Ok! Eliza, can you do me a favour?" Morgan asked. The little girl looked down at her melted ice cream, then at Morgan.

" Uh Huh Uh Huh uh Huh Uh huh u huh uh huh..."

Morgan rolled her eyes.

" Eliza, I want you to go get Mommy...or daddy...Whoever you see first..."

" uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huh..."

" Ok, and bring you communcations screen to them!" Morgan almost wanted to shout to make sure that girl heard her.

" uh huh huh huh..."

" ELIZA!!" At this the little girl looked up, tears now in her eyes.

" Morgan, no yelling...its not nice." Said the girl, a tear falling from her face. Morgan sighed.

" I'm sorry...now go get mommy or daddy ok."

" OK!"

" Ok, love you..." At this the girl skipped off. Not out of the room yet. On the other end, Morgan could hear the door opening, thinking that Eliza went out to go and get her parents, she sighed to herself. Then heard talking in the background.

" Daddy!" Said the girl, she jumped up in her fathers arms.

Morgan could hear her father in her old room.She Looked back at the screen.

" Guess who I'm talking to daddy!" Said the girl.

" Who?" Her father asked, no matter what the situation, to his children he always managed to make it seem as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

Before Morgan could hear the little girls answer, her own door chimed. Thinking for a moment, Morgan said " Come in."

As Chakotay entered, Morgan inhaled. What the heck! She thought.

* * *

" Morgan!" Said the girl back in her room. Handing the screen to her father, as Morgan looked back at the screen she saw it moving closer and closer to Chakotay then, blackness.

* * *

" What the...!" She stated, picking up the screen, and pushing every button on it.

" Is everything alright?" Chakotay asked going over to the girl, Morgan looked at him, tears in her eyes, confused yet upset.

" I umm. it...was..." She didn't know what to say.

" I don't know..." She said, sitting down, the screen wouldnt come back on. Thinkng for a moment,then coming up with a conclusion.

It must have blown out..or cutt off or someting...She thought.

Both Chakotay's can't look at each other at the same time? She thought to herself.

" Are you alright?" Chakotay asked. The girl was beginning to look pale.

Morgan looked up at her younger father, then made a decision.

" I was talking to my little sister." She said, once she said it she realized that maybe she shouldnt' have. She hadn't told them she had a younger sibling.

" Your little sister?" Chakotay asked. I have two childeren? He thought.

" I was just, playing around on the communicaitons device and my little sister came though." Morgan held the device in her hands, Chakotay stared at her.

" I dont know what happend, it jsut cut off." She decided not to tell him about his older self. Chakotay thought for a moment.

" Maybe you were imaging things." He said, it had been an odd expericence for all three of them.

" I wasn't!" Morgan said back," She was there...she was there!"

A tear fell from her cheek, she didn't know what was going on but she did know that both her sister and her father had come though on the communications device. How she didn't know. But regardless of anyone believing her, she was going to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

* * *

Chakotay walked into the quarters that he shared with his wife.

" Computer, Lights." He stated, expecting to see her sitting on the bed, or in thier living area, but was surprised that she was no where to be found.

" Computer, locate Kathryn Janeway." He asked, curious to know where his wife was.

" Kathryn Janeway is in the quarters of Morgan Janeway." The computer stated back. Chakotay turned around and headed out of the room. It had been three days since the last time he saw his daughter, and they barely had anything to go on. Morgan and Chakotay hadn't left off on the best of terms. The last time he saw her, she was furious that her mother wanted her to be in astrometrics with Seven at 5:30 in the morning.

* * *

_" Your going whether you like it or not." Chakotay stated, glaring at the girl in front of him. Morgan let out an aggitated breath._

_" I don't want to." She said. Hands on her hip, at this Chakotay was reminded of Kathryn._

_" I haven't done anything wrong, why should I have to work with Seven?" She said._

_" Because..." Chakotay thought for a minute. Why does she? He thought. She hadn't been misbeaving lately, but Kathryn had made sure that Chakotay knew where she was to be._

_" It was your mothers decision Morgan, I'm not about to go against that." He said, waiting for the girls reply._

_Morgan rolled her eyes._

_" I don't care. I'm not going." She said, testing her father._

" Ye_s you are, now that's enough Morgan." Chakotay was beginning to get a head ache. To Morgan's relief the doors to her quarters opened. _

_" Wanna bet?" Morgan asked her father as her little sister walked in the room. As the little girl ran over to hug her father, Morgan walked out of the room, not looking back.  
_

* * *

I should have just gave her a break. Chakotay thought, walking down the corridor to his missing daughters room. He regretted his decision, and so did Kathryn, even though they both knew that it wasn't thier fault.

Kathryn was briefly startled when the chime went off in the room. She had been lying down with her youngest child, who was fast asleep on the bed she shared with her sister.

" Come in." She said, slightly under her breath. She knew who it was, and got up from where she was lying.

" How is she?" Chakotay asked, refering to his youngest child.

" Still missing her sister." Kathryn replied, sitting down at the desk that was in the room.

" I don't know what else to tell her." She said, staring up at her husband, her eyes sad and tired. Chakotay saw this right away.

" You need rest, Kathryn." He stated, holding out his hand for Kathyrn to take. She did so, and stood up in front of her husband, inches apart from him.

" I've tried Chakotay...I just..." She shook her head.

" I shoudn't have made her go." She said, her voice full of regret.

" She was furious with me." She thought back on the day before Morgan vanished.

* * *

_" It's not fair." Morgan yelled, she was in her mother's room, her father was on the bridge. She had just finished having a heated argument with him._

_" I haven't done anything wrong!" She yelled, tears falling from her face._

_Kathryn stood there in front of her daughter, unmoved. She wasn't about to let a few tears change her mind._

_" That doesn't matter Morgan." She said._

_" Your nineteen years old, you need to start..."_

_" You know, it wasn't my decison to be born!" Morgan stated. I shouldn't have to be put to work like your crew just because I'm your..."_

_" THAT'S ENOUGH." Kathryn said, Morgan momentarily looked started at her mother's yelling._

_" I don't care what you thing, your doing it whether you like it or not!" Kathryn said. She could always get through to her crew, but never seemed to manage what with her oldest daughter._

_" I...DON'T...CARE..." Morgan said back. About to stomp out of the door._

_" Where do you think your going young lady" Kathryn asked, not about to let her daugther walk out of the door._

_" AWAY" Morgan said. _

_Kathryn looked at her, thinking she was headed for the holodeck._

_" Don't even think about it." She said, going over to the door that Morgan was about to walk out of._

_" To you room...NOW." Kathryn stated. Morgan stared up at her mother._

_" That's where I was going." She said, matter of factly, and walked out of the door._

* * *

" She was furious with me too." Chakotay said.

" But its not our fault, we can't let a few bad moments get us down in a time like this."

Noticing that Kathryn had her face down, he gently took his hand and pushed it up, her eyes stared into his.

" I love you." Kathryn said, giving her husband a hug. Chakotay did the same, holding his wife.

" I love you too." Chakotay said, slowly pulling back from the hug. He took is wifes face into his hand and slowly kissed her. She kissed him back, for some reason, each time they kissed it felt like the first time.

" Ewwwwwwww!" Came a voice from the back ground. Both of them turned around to see Eliza holding her stuffed animal, her hair a mess. She walked over to her two parents.

" Gross!" She said, as Kathryn picked her up. Chakotay and his wife chuckled.

" Hi Sweety." Chakotay said, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

" Did you sleep well?" He asked.

" Uh Huh!" The little girl said.

" Mommy read me a story before I went to nap!" She stated, looking at her mother at this spontanious statement.

" Really what story did she read you?" Chakotay asked.

" Ummmm...ummmm" The girl mumbled, trying to think.

" The cat in the hat." Her mother wispered to her.

" THE CAT IN THE HAT!"Eliza said back to her father, as if she had thought it up her self.

Chakotay smiled, and kissed the girl once more.

" But Morgan should have!" The girl said.

Kathryn looked at her husband.

" I'm sure she would have." Kathryn said.

" She could have!" The little girl stated.

" She could have read to me...but it went blink!" Eliza said, her parents looked confused.

" No, hunny, she would have, she'll be back soon." Kathryn tried to clear up the conversation.

" No..no...no, she could have...but it went blink!" Eliza said, getting down from her mother and running to the room.

" What is she on about?" Kathryn asked. Chakotay shook his head as the little girl came back with the communications device.

" See!" She said, holding it up for Kathryn and Chakotay so look at.

" See, but it went blink!" She handed it to her mother.

" It's not working." Kathryn said, confused, trying to figure out why a perfectly good communications device wasn't working. It didn't appear to have any damages, yet no matter what she did, it wouldn't turn on.

" It doesn't work hunny." Kathryn said, looking at her daughter.

" Yeah huh... it worked last night!" She stated, grabbing back the device.

" Well, it must be broken." Kathryn said.

" NO!" Eliza stated.

" It worked...it did work...cause I was talking to Morgan!" She said, looking at the device, trying to turn it on, tears coming to her tiny eyes.

Talking to Morgan? Kathryn thought. What is she on about?

" Eliza?" Chakotay said, remembering the night before.

" What were you teling me last night?" He asked, she was trying to tell him someting, but his was summoned to the bridge.

" I was telling you..." She began.

"...Morgan...she doesn't want me to watch myself...she told me!" The little girl held her arms up for her mother to pick her up, Kathryn did so.

" What?" Chakotay asked. The little girl wasn't making any sense.

" She told me last night daddy. She told me!" Eliza said.

Kathryn shook her head.

" But Morgan's not here." Kathryn stated.

" She wanted me to get you Mommy...you daddy...she said...bring the comunicat screen to you...then she yelled at me." The little girl began to get tears in her eyes.

" I was eating ice cream!"

Kathryn shook her head.

" You were dreaming hunny." She said.

" No, it was real. Morgan looked sad. But her room looked the same!" Eliza stated, Kathryn looked at her husband once more.

" And you talked to her on?"

" On dat!" She pointed to the device. Putting the little girl down, Kathryn grabbed the device.

" It wouldn't be impossible." Kathryn began.

" What if she's telling the truth?"

" How? We haven't even gotten as much as bio signature on Morgan and you want me to believe that Eliza talked to her on a communication's device?" chakotay asked.

" Her room looked the same?" Kathryn said.

" Chakotay, what if Morgan actually isn't that far away after all."

Chakotay looked curious.

" What."

" What if...it was a spatial distortion that was in astrometrices, Seven showed it to me then did another analysis on it. She couldn't find a thing. But how would someting like that just appear inside the ship?"

" Mommy can I have more ice cream?"

" Not now sweety."

" I don't know, its as confusing to me as it is to you." Chakotay siad back.

" Spatial distortions often have connections with the space time continuim, what if this is a case like that?"

Chakotay looked perplexed.

" What if, that distortion in astrometics didn't beam Morgan anywhere but just sent her back to another time."

" Or to the future..."

" Either one, she woud still technically be on Voyager, giving us at least one lead as to how to get her back." Kathryn said.

" Your right. I'll rely this to the senior staff."

" Report it in your log." Kathryn said, running over to the replicator as Eliza tried replicating her a bowl of ice cream.

"Not so fast!" She said, she was a little happier that she now had a lead on how to find her missing daughter.

* * *

51315.6

Chakotay rung the chime for Kathryn, standing outside of her quarters, in the corridor. He had been disturbed by what Morgan had told him the night before. He knew there wasn't anyway that she could have talked to her younger sister, or at least he thought this much. At the same time, the fact that she told him she had a little sibling disturbed him. He didn't want to hear to much information, yet it was coming about anyway.

" Come in." Kathryn said, she was sitting on the couch in her living area. Drinking a cup of freshly replicated coffee. Chakotay walked in.

" This better be good Chakotay, it's 5:30 in the morning." Kathryn chuckled. Then sipped her coffee.

" Sorry to bother you Kathryn." He said, Kathryn looked up when he called her by her first name.

" It's just that..."

"...please have a seat Commander." Kathryn said. Chakotay sat down next to her, but not too close.

" I was talking with Morgan last night." He paused.

" Go on."

" And she...well...when I walked in...she was a bit..shakened." Chakotay looked at Kathryn.

" What was wrong?"Kathryn asked, she was trying the best that she could to make Morgan feel comfortable, even though that was difficult.

" She said that she had been talking to her...sister."

" Sister!?" Kathryn said, nearly spitting out the coffee that was in her mouth, she took a gulp.

" Yes. Sister." Chakotay said, he continued.

" On the communications device. She said that she had been talking to her younger sister."

Kathryn just stared at him.

" I took a look at the device, it's irrepareable."

Kathryn looked confused.

" What do you mean it's not repareable?" She asked, wondering how someone could manage to break a communications device to that degree.

" I...well...I took it to engineering, B'lanna told me that she didn't understand it. It had no internal damage, no outside damage, yet it refuses to turn on. The inner coils are...busted."

" Busted?" Kathryn asked.

" As B'lanna put it. They looked as if they had exploded."

Kathryn raised up her hand as if to say 'no more.' Chakotay looked at her.

" What do you think this is aboiut? Why would she bust her communications device?" Kathryn asked.

" I...if she is telling the truth, she didn't do it herself." Chakotay said.

" Telling the truth, how am I supposed to believe that she was talking to her sister?" Kathryn said, standing up, her hands on her hips.

" Kathryn." Chakotay said, also standing up.

" She might be." He said, he looked into Kathryn's face, she looked baffled.

" When I walked in...I heard, a voice."

" A voice?" Kathryn said.

" Yes...a voice." He knew he was sounding out of his mind.

" And who's voice was this?" Kathryn asked.

" It sounded as if it was a childs...she's said Morgan." Chakotay knew he had to sound insane, but he had heard that much.

Kathryn's expression changed to on of being baffled, to contemplating what she was just told.

" How old did this child sound?" Kathyrn asked, curious to know. Chaktoay thought for a moment.

" Around three." He said. Kathryn had finally believed him.

" Captain Janeway to Morgan." Kathryn said, lookign at Chakotay.

Morgan was lying on her bed when the call came. She was deep in thought. She had talked to her younger sister the night before. How anything allowed her to, she didn't know. Since Chakotay had taken the communications device from her room, she didn't have a chance to see if it would work agian, and she didn't want to ask anyone for thiers either. She was missing her family more than ever now. It had been three long days and for a moment Morgan thought that she would be stuck in the past forever. To never see my sister again. Morgan thought, she would rather die. She loved her sister with all of her heart, no matter what the situation, her three year old sister always managed to cheer her up. The last time she saw her, Eliza did just that.

* * *

_ " Morgan." Came a voice._

_Where did she come from? Morgan asked herself, she thought she was in her room alone, but was wrong._

_" Morgan." Came the voice again, Morgan got up from the bed she was lying on. _

_" Computer lights." She said, the computer turned the lights on._

_Morgan spotted her little sister sitting on the couch in the living area. Confused for a second, Morgan walked over to her, sitting down beside her._

_" What's wrong silly?" Morgan asked. _

_" Nothing!" The little girl said. " What's wrong with you?" She asked, kicking her legs back and forth off of the couch._

_Morgan looked at her sister._

_" Nothing." She said, looking out of the window._

_" nuh huh..." The little girl said, standing up on the couch, and staring her sister in the eyes._

_" I heard you crying." Eliza stated._

_" What?" Morgan asked._

_" You were crying Morgan. You told me big girls don't cry." _

_Morgan thought for a second._

_" Well I lied." She said. Wishing she hadn't said it the moment it came out of her mouth. _

_" Why were you crying?" Eliza asked. Sitting back down, closed to her sister._

_" I don't know." Morgan said, still looking out of the window._

_" It it because..you mad." Eliza said, not asked._

_" Mad?" Morgan asked back, wondering why her little sister seemed to know everything._

_" Your mad at Mommy and daddy..." The little girl said._

_" No I'm not." Morgan said back._

_" Yes you are!" Eliza continued._

_" Your mad at them Morgan. Don't be sad!" Eliza said. Sitting in her sisters lap._

_" I'm not sad Eliza."_

_" I know you..."_

_Morgan shook her head and looked out of the window once again._

_" Morgan." The little girl said._

_" Yes Eliza." Morgan said back._

_" Why are you sad...mad at mommy and daddy and they love you?" Eliza asked, looking up at the older girl._

_" What." Morgan said back._

_" I heard Mommy and daddy say...they said...she won't listen but..." The girl thought for a moment._

_ "But they love you Morgan, why are you mad at them?" Eliza just didn't understand._

_Morgan knew that her parents loved her, but they hadn't said it lately, neither had Morgan. Maybe they really do. She thought, if Eliza heard it then they must._

_" I don't know.." Morgan said back._

_" Let's put you to bed." She said, before Eliza could say more._

_" Okay! Can you read me a story?" She asked._

_" Sure, which one?" Morgan asked her._

_" The cat in the hat!" Eliza said back, exicted._

_" Okay, I'll read you The cat in the hat." They walked into the room. It was funny to Morgan how much her little sister like the cat in the hat, it had been her favourite book when she was three as well._

* * *

" Yes." Morgan said as she heard Kathryn calling her name over the comm link.

" Could you meet me in my ready room in ten minutes?" Kathryn asked, Morgan sat up.

" Sure." She said,and got up. Hope she found a way to get me home. She thought to herself, making her way out of the door of her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morgan Janeway walked down the corridor to the Captain's ready room. Wondering why she had been summoned, she only hoped that they had found some way to return her back to the time that she belonged in. As the ready room's doors opened, Kathryn looked up from her Padd, Chakotay was sitting opposite her. Morgan walked in. Looking at her two younger parents, she urged to call them Mom and Dad. They still looked the same, even though they were a bit younger, in all they were still her parents.

" Have a seat." Kathryn kindly said, indicating for Morgan to sit down on the chair that was in front of her desk. Morgan did so.

" How are you?" She asked, Morgan gave her a slight smile.

" Good." She stated, she knew it was a lie. She was anythign but good, Kathryn knew that as well.

" Chakotay...has been telling me that you talked with your sister." Kathyrn said. Morgan knew she thought she was out of her mind, but she also knew that she had spoken with her sister.

" Yes." The girl said, briefly looking at Chakotay, slightly surprised that he had told her." I spoke to her last night. Over the Communication's device."

Kathryn slightly smiled at her, she wanted to believe the girl, she halfway did, but at the same time she barely had an explanation for how someone could talk to thier sister in the future.

" Go on." Kathryn said, urging the girl to tell more. Morgan hesitatd for a second, afraid to tell to much, but she decided to just say it anyway.

" I was in my room, and I swithed on the communication's device. I was playing around with it for a while..." She pondered if she should tell Kathryn she was trying to read her personal logs, then thought against it.

"...and got frustrtated, I tossed it on the desk and the next thing I knew my little sister was saying my name."

Kathryn had a look on concentration on her face.

" I told her to get...mom and dad...and the next minute...you..." She looked over to Chakotay.

" I mean my dad...walked into the room. My little sister was bringing the communication's screen to him and when Chakotay walked into my quarters...it...blew out." Those where the only words Morgan could say to describe what happened to the device.

" This was around the time that I heard the child say...Morgan." Chakotay said.

" Eliza." Morgan interjected.

" I''m sorry." Chakotay asked. Kathryn glanced at him, then back at Morgan.

" Eliza, her name is Eliza." Morgan said, sadness in her voice. She hadn't really meant to correct Chakotay but it came out anyway.

" Captain." Stated Chakotay.

" I have been thinking. If it is possible that Morgan talked with her little sister, the communication's screen probably blew out because I did walk in. If...Eliza...was handing the screen to...me...then it wouldn't be possible for both of us to see each other at the same time."

Kathryn thought for a moment.

" I agree." She said, plain and simple.

" I also think that this my have something to deal with the space time continuim." She said.

" Morgan, you said that you were reading strong spatial distortion's before you were sent here."

" Yes."

" Well... If that is the case, these spatial distortions may be caused by a fault in the space time continuim."

" But why would it affect me?" Morgan asked her mother.

" I was in astrometrics, I..."

Kathryn interjected.

" My only conclusion is that the distortion some how...appeared in the lab. It's not impossible though it is rare." Kathryn said.

" If this is the case, if it appeared in the astrometrics lab, then perhaps it is moving around the ship. If there is some kind of connection between the spatial distortion in your time and this own time, it may have given you access to talk with your sister." Kathryn finished her statement.

Morgan understood her conclusion.

" Do you think there is a way to get back into contact with them?" Morgan asked.

" I'm not certain, I've been contemplating that as well. It this distortion is allowing for communication between the two times, more than likely it isn't because it's doing it on purpose. We need to find the cause, and when the oppurtunity arises, then make the decison. At the same time, I doubt that it will allow us to talk to...ourselves in the future...the call you be on you."

Morgan took in a breath.

" Ok." She said.

Wanting to lighten up the conversation, Kathryn went on.

" Your sister, how old is she?" Kathryn asked. Since Morgan had given up the information that she had a sister. Kathryn didn't see the harm in asking her things about her. Plus she thought that if she talked about her sister, it might cheer her up some.

Morgan looked up.

"She's three." She said, smiling to herself. Kathryn smiled back.

" I bet she's adorable." Kathryn said, imaging the child resembled the girl in front of her.

" She is!" Morgan said back, happy to talk.

" I miss her alot." She then said.

" I'm sure you do." Kathryn said back.

Before Kathryn and Chakotay had to go back to their shift on the bridge, Kathryn spoke up.

" Were having a little get together on the holodeck, at 20:00 hours tonight, your more than welcome to come if you want to."

Morgan thought for a moment.

"Sure" She stated, she would do anything to get out of her room.

* * *

" Captain, you are correct, it is a fault in the space time continuim. I don't know...I don't know how but somehow the distortion managed to leek on board. It seems to jump around...that's probably what caused Morgan's disappearance and is probably what allowed for Eliza to speak to her." B'lanna stated. She sat in her ususal seat in the briefing room, the rest of the senior staff around her. Kathryn looked at B'lanna, happy with her conclusion but it was the same thing she thought herself. 

" So...if this spacial distortion...time space continuim mishap is what caused Morgan to vanish, how are we supposed to figure out where she is?" Tom Paris asked.

" Good Question." Kathryn spoke up.

" B'lanna and I have come to the conclusion that it is possible that the distortion sent her to another time...since the fault is dealing with time. Which time...we're not sure, but we do know that it's in voyager's time. More than likly, she is around...us." Kathryn said. She wasn't particularly happy with that bit of thier findings. She didn't like the thought of Morgan disappering for one, and another, whatever time Morgan was in, the more room for breaches in StarFleet rules. Morgan knew them word by word, but would let something slip in a seconds notice.

" Our next course of action is to locate the specific time that Morgan was sent to. At the same time, figure out a way to get her back." Chakotay added.

At this time Harry Kim decided to speak up.

" If we are fuguring out what has caused this and...a way to get her back, wouldn't that be indicative of whoever she is around in whatever time she was sent to, to be doing the same?

The senior staff thought on this for a moment.

" You've got a point there Harry." Chakotay said.

" That could be true. But how do we know for certain. And if they ...or us...are trying to also figure out a way to get her home, how can we stop a mishap from occuring?" Kathryn thoughtfully asked her crew.

" Well.." B'lanna spoke.

" Once we figure out a way to know what time she was sent to, it may be possible for us to try and communicate with the Voyager at that time. Maybe actually communcate with Morgan, see what they...or us...have come up with."

Kathryn liked B'llanna's point.

" Good Idea." She stated.

" B'lanna, get a head start on indicating the time period she was sent to, I'll be in my ready room making my own conclusions.Harry, try to sort out if it would be possible for the future or the past Voyager to be trying to send Morgan back at the same time that we are. Tuvok, Seven, see if you can locate anything else on this ship that may indcate something. We know about the distortions, but maybe there is something else we are looking over." The senior staff nodded in agreement.

" Dismissed." Kathryn stated. Chakotay stayed behind as the other's left the meeting room.

" See your feeling better." He said to his wife.

" Not quite, but I'm glad we are getting leads.

" Same here."

" If it wasn't for Eliza..."

" I know...I know." Said Chakotay, he went over to his wife and began massaging her shoulders.

" She'll be back soon." Chakotay said as he gave his wife a kiss.

" I promise."

* * *

Standing in front of the replicator, Morgan tried to figure out what she was going to wear to the event Kathryn invited her to. She didn't know the occasion...nor the dress code. Trying to be creative, Morgan gave it a good deal of thought. 

" Hmmm, well...I could wear a black dress...no...may not be that kind of thing." She said to herself, still thinking.

" Pants and a top...nope...too informal." Morgan had an eye for clothing, even though she was limited on what she could wear around the ship. In her spare time, she made it a priority to look her best.

"Got it!" She said to herself.

" On Earth...this time of the year...it'll be around summer...so I'll wear someting that reflects that." She stated. 10 minutes later, she walked in front of the rooms mirror, wearing a black and tan, dress that flowed, stopping at her knees, It was light, and perfect if she was on Earth. She decided to put her hair up, curling it, and letting them fall down loosely onto her shoulder. She looked different from before, and had a glow about her that couldn't be mistaken.

" Ready" She inhaled, as she walked out of the door and headed to the holodeck. Once there, she loved the scenery that was around her. The setting was off the shore of a beach, tables set up with the sun slowly setting in the back ground. The weather was warm, but not too warm and a light breeze blew from here to there. Most of the crew was already in the holodeck, even though Morgan didn't spot Chakotay or Kathryn.

" Who's that?" B'lanna asked Harry, who was sitting next to Tom. They all looked over to the direction that B'lanna was indicating.

" Who is that?" Harry said back, She had walked onto the holodeck so they knew that she wasn't a hologram, but she did look familair and they knew she had to belong on the ship.

" Morgan." Tom said,slightly stunned.

" It has to be," He said, looking at the girl who was standing towards the entrance. Without another word, he got up from his seat and walked over to her.

Oh no. Morgan thought. She had no problems with her uncle in the future...but his past self sort of bothered her, especially since he was hitting on her.

" Morgan. Glad you could make it." Tom said, giving the girl a hug. Morgan gave him a smile back.

" Would you like to sit with us?" Tom asked, Morgan agreed, she didn't have any place else to go.

" You look amazing." B'lanna said to the girl as she took her seat.

" Thanks." Morgan said back, taking in the rest of the scenery around her.

" Is there anythig that you would like...juice...champaigne?" Harry asked her.

" Ummm, Juice would be fine" Morgan thought, her mother would kill her if she had anything other than that.

" I'll go and get that for you." Harry offered, getting up from the table.

" So...do you know what this little..get together is about?" Tom asked the table.

" Not a clue,"B;lanna said.

" I'm guessing the captain just wants a little more mingling between the two..." She added.

" Between the two?" Morgan asked, confused.

B'lanna looked to Tom.

" Between the two crews." Tom added.

" Oh,.Morgan said back. Tom wished B'lanna hadn't said anything.

" Are there problems?" Morgan asked. Her mother and father never told her about this part of Voyagers history. Morgan did kknow that her father once belonged to the maquee and that they merged with Voyager. But what she didnt know was about how hard it was for that merger to happen. Luckily B'lanna didnt have a chance to answer. Kathryn and Chakotay walked in, greeting people from here and there. Then they both stood at a podium, in front of the crew.

" Good Evening." Began Kathrn, talking to the crew that was in front of her.

" I'm glad to see that everyone could make it." She said, glancing around her. Neelix stood towards the side, at a buffet table of the finest cuisine that the delta quadrant could offer, the crew was scattered from here to there, at tables and some standing as well.

" We'll I'm sure your wondering what this is all about!" She then said, the crew all nodded in agreement, laughing off their unawareness as they did so.

" The Captain and I decided to have this little...gathering, give everyone a break for a minute...and some general down time." Chakotay stated.

" There wasn't exactly a specific point of reason, just enjoy yourself...and thats an order!" Kathryn added,laughing at the end. Both then left the podium and began to walk around the area. Talkign to their crew.

" A little menglinng never did any harm." Tom said, trying to add conversation to the table.

Morgan was happy that she came, a little bored at the moment. Everyone seemed to be having so much fun and enjoying theirselves. People chatted, and laughed off their conversations, the food was great and atmosphere wonderful. If it was in her own time, she would be sittin at the table with Naomi and a few others of the crew that were arund her age. But it wsn't her time and she had to deal with the sitation that she had been given.

" You look amazing!" Kathryn said as she came over to the table that they were sitting at. Morgan then realized that she was talking to her.

" Thank you!" She said, smiling.

" I have to agree." Chakotay said, smiling at the girl.

" We've saved two seats for you guys if you didn't mind." B'lanna added, indicating the seats that were saved

" Thank's B'lanna. Or we would have been left standing!" Kathryn said, taking her seat. Chakotay did the same.

" So, are you all enjoyign yourself?" She asked her table.

" Are we?" Tom asked back.

" If I ddin't know better I would have thought that you got your idea from me!" He said, the table laughed.

" We both decided that we needed a moment to relax, so does the rest of the crew, so..." Kathryn said.

" I would have to agree to that." Harry blurted out, the table laughed.

" To good times...and a little relaxation from time to time." Kathryn then spontanously said, holding up her glass for the table to make a cheer. As the rest of the table did so, Morgan also held up her glass, trying to fit in.

" To good times!!" They all said, then taking a sip and laughing some more.

" If I didn't know better I would have thought that you packed that dress with you!" Kathryn told Morgan as the others carried on a conversation among themselves. Morgan laughed at the comment, slighly amused at seeing her mother drinking. She never say her mother drink anything but coffee.

" The replicator does wonders!" She then stated. They bothed laughed. The night carried on like that for anther hour. Neelix brought out the nights dinner, later joining the table and adding to the conversation. An hour and a half into the night the ship began to shake. The very moment that the crew thought that they could rest and relax.

" Janeway to Ensign Lucas, Report!" Kathryn stated over her combadge to the officer that had taken over the bridge for the time being. As the shaken had began, the holodeck faded in and out, after a moment or so of doing that, it all together failed, the decorations and distant beach fading as it did so. The crew was left to an empty holodeck, they then began to make thier way out.

" There's a mass headed this way...I don't know what to make of it Captain, I think that you should come and have a look." He stated over the comm. Kathryn and the rest of the senior crew made their way to the bridge, Morgan to her quarters. Once on the bridge Kathryn was surprised at what she saw.

" What type of mass?" She asked her crew. Lucas responded.

" I seems to be...not made of anything really." He stated, Kathryn was unhappy with his answer.

" Not made of anything, how is that so?" She asked him.

" It's more fluctuated towards our computer systems and warp core than doing us any harm. I'm not picking up any biochemical matter or elemental structure." Harry said, also confused. As they all looked at the mass in front of them, Kathryn had an errie feeling that history was about to repeat itself. At that moment, her view screen popped on automatically, nothing but darkness on the screen.

" Report!" She stated, standing up.

" Its...I'm,,,,," Harry said, trying to read what was in front of him. He had no explanation for why the screen had popped on but he did know that what once was in front of them had suddenly disappeared.

" The mass has disappered." He stated.

" He's corret. It seems to have vanished." Tuvok stated.

" What?" Kathryn said.

" I'm getting a message Captian, I think that you should have a look at it." Harry then said. Kathryn walked over to his console, looking down to where Harry indicated. On the screen was a message, directed to the Captain but put through Harry's station to not alert anyone.

" This is Captian Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager. This message should be recieved by Harry Kim, but directed to Kathryn Janeway. If you have recieved this message, please respond." Said the typed message that Kathryn had sent from the future. The younger Kathryn looked on.

" The mass..."

" Was a way to know that the message got here correctly." Kathryn stated.

" Or a way to get it here." Harry said back, by that time Chakotay walked over.

" Save the codes and corridonates, try and relocate the mass so that we can send them a reply. We may have a way to get Morgan home." Kathryn said, sitting back down in the seat.

" Done." Harry said.

" Ca

"Captain, I've relocated the mass." Tom Paris then indicated.

" On screen." The captain said. The screen popped open once more, showing the mass that they saw earlier.

Kathryn then pulled out her communication device and entering in her own security code. She then wrote her reply.

" Kathryn Janeway: Your message has been received. Morgan is safely aboard. We are currently trying to figure out a way to send her back to her own time." Kathryn wrote.Then entered in the codes and coordinates that Harry had saved, sending the message. At least they finally had a way to communicate.

* * *

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in her chair on the bridge. It had been an hour since she sent her message. The mass didn't work. She thought to herself. Earleir they had found out the source of the spacial distortion, a mass that was giving off strong spacial waves. This happened to interfere with the space time continium. Not knowing if this had anyting to do with Morgan vanishing or not, they thought it was there best chance at trying to communicate with the past Voyager. 

At that moment her communications device went on alert mode. Kathryn picked it up. Reading what the younger Kathryn had written. After doing so, Chakotay could tell by the look on Kathryn face that she was relieved. Without sayign a word, Kathryn passed the device over to him. He smiled to hisself.

Getting up, Kathryn then walked over to B'lanna.

" You were right. It won't allow us to see ourselves in the past but it does allow for communcation." Kathryn said.

" It worked?" B'lanna asked.

" Yes. I've just received the reply."

" Great! So that's one thing down. You want me to..."

" Send another message, yes." Kathyrn stated, She walked behind B'lanna's console and began typin in the message.

" Kathryn Janeway: Happy to hear that Morgan is safe. The mass will not allow for on screen communicaton between the past and future crews but will allow for messaging. Our next attempt will be to try on screen communcication, could you please have Morgan to recieve this via communication device." She wrote, sending it off and hoping that it reached it's destination safely.

* * *

Reading the message that her future self just sent, Kathryn then hit her commbadge. 

" Kathryn Janeway to Morgan." She stated.

Morgan had fallen asleep on her bed, Hadn't even bothered to change out of her clothes from earlier. She liked her look.

" Yes." She queietly said. Kathryn could tell that she had been sleeping, she halfway felt bad for waking her up.

" Could you meet me in my ready room please."

" Sure." Morgan said, getting up and walking out of her guest quarters.

When she entered the ready room, Morgan was surprised to see that Kahtryn wasn't sitting down, but standing up beside her desk. She was surprised to see that Morgan hadn't changed from the party.

" How are you?" She asked, actually not knowing what else to say, it hadn't been that long since they last saw each other.

" I'm fine...sort of dozed off." Morgan said, taking a seat.

" We've found a way to contact with Voyager." Kathryn blurted out.

" Really?"

" Yes, well actually, they found a mass that allowed for communciation between the two times. Probably one of the causes that sent you here. It only allows for message communication, that is between the two past and future crews."

" Oh.":Morgan said,"

" But thier next communication will be through on screen communication, you are the only one who can accept this." Kathryn said.

Morgan was slighly confused.

" That message should be coming any minute now. I will accept it on the bridge and transfer it to my ready room where you can talk with...Kathryn." She said. Morgan was more than happy with this news.

" Ok." She siad. Kathryn indicated for Morgan to sit in her normal chair, and Morgan got up and did so. As Kathryn walked out of the room, Morgan finally knew that she had a way to get back.

Minutes later Kathryn screen beeped once more, not opening the message but directing it to her ready room, Morgan was suddenly startled when the screen in front of her began to go off. Sitting up straight and taking in a deep breath, Morgan accepted the message.

On the screen in front of her sat her mother, Hair slightly graying, and eyes tired. She still had the air of Kathryn Janeway about her without a doubt. Upon seeing her daughther, a broad smile stood on Kathryn's face. Her tiredness fading away.

" MOM!" Morgan shouted, almost sure that all of the bridge could hear her. Tears began to fill her eyes.

" Morgan!" Kathryn said, wishing she could hug the girl who was in front of her. Tears filled her eyes as well, but actually feel down. Kathryn then saw what her daughter was wearing and that her hair was a lot fancier than it normally is. A questioning look sneaked upon her face, but then faded a way as she knew that wasn't the most of her worries.

" Are you..." Kathryn began, Morgan cut her off.

" I'm fine Mommy!" She said.

" Don;'t worry about me, are you alright?" She asked knowing that her mother had been worried sick.

" I am now." She said.

" We'er going to get you home, soon I promise htat." She stated.

" I know I know." Morgan said back, about to ask about her father as he appeard on the screen as well, next to his wife.

" Daddy!" She shouted aloud. A large smile upon her teenage face. He smiled back at his daughter. Happy and relieved.

" Hi hunny." He said to his oldest child.

" I'm happy to know that your well." He then said back. Tears in his eyes as well. Morgan had never seen her father cry.

" Morgan. Were working on a way to teleport you back to Voyager. Since we have found a way to communicate between the two times, we know that there must be a way to get you back." Kathryn said.

" If anyting, back the same way that it sent you." Chakotay added.

" Morgan smiled." She was at a lost for anything else to say. Just to be able to talk to her parents overwhelmed her. It had been tough for her to actually be around her mother and father but them not know anything about thier future life. Morgan relized that tears had began to fall down her face, she quickely wiped them away.

" Whats wrong?" Kathryn quickly asked, wanting to know why her daughter had suddenly started crying.

" Nothing...I just...I just miss you thats all." Morgan said, wishing she hadn't been so rude and demanding in the past.

" We miss you too." Chakotay said.

" I...I'm sorry." Morgan said to both of them, thinkng that it would mean nothing considering the circumstance.

" I know that I;ve been...that I was..."

Kathryn put a finger up to her lips to quiet the child.

" It's okay." She said, smiling.

"Mommy...I want to come home!" Morgan blurted out, tears rushing down her face. Her parents looked on at the sad sight. Tears also welling in their own eyes. They wanted their daughter home as much as Morgan wanted to come home, but for now they knew thats this was their only method of contact.

" We know...we know...you'll be home soon." Kathryn said, before her communications screen adruptly cut off, leaving a blank screen in front of her.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Into The Past Ch 7

Morgan sat there, looking at the screen in front of her. Moments before she had been speaking to her own parents, and now...nothing. She sat back in the chair, leaning her head back and letting her many tears fall down her face.

What now? She thought. Not wanting anyone to see her so down, she wiped the tears from her face and got up. Looking at the screen one more time, hoping that it would magically come one, she gave up hope and headed out of the ready room and onto the bridge. All eyes were on here as she entered. Seeing Morgan's expression, Kathryn got up, heading for the turbo lift, she indicated for Morgan to follow her.

" It Comm..."

" I know, we lost the signal." Kathryn stated. Morgan looked down at the floor below her.

" What next?" She asked, she was beginning to lose all hope.

" We'll try for anther one, more than likely they will be doing the same." Kathryn said.

" I"m so sorry Morgan." She said. Not know what else to say to the girl.

" It's ok. It wasn't your fault." Morgan stated back.

" My mom was happy to hear from me."

" I'm sure she was." Kathryn replied. She didn't want to refer to her own self, but knew what the girl meant.

" I;m ummm...I'm going to go have a nap." Morgan said, wanting to just get away for a moment. Not wanting to interfere with the girls wishes, Kathryn replied with an " Alright" and let the girl go on her own.

* * *

"Mommy!! Your back!" Eliza called out as her mother entered the living quarters. The three year old was standing up on the couch, her father sitting beside her. Toys had been thrown here and there, in all the place was a mess. 

" What have you been up to Eliza?" Kathryn said, looking at the messy room, suddenly wishing that she was on the bridge.

" Me and daddy were playing Mommy!" She said back.

" You wannna play Mommy?" The toddler asked. Chakotay looked towards his wife, the got up, as he moved passed her he spoke.

" Glad your back." Then headed for the bathroom.

Kathryn sat down in his spot.

" Morgan back yet?" Eliza asked, longing for her sister apparent in her tiny eyes.

" Not yet Eliza." Kathryn said, staring at the stars.

" Why not?" The toddler asked.

" Because..."

* * *

Morgan walked slowly down the corridor. It was unusually empty, at least for that time of day. She didn't know if it was her sudden sadness or longing to go home, but she had suddenly felt different from when she was just on the turbo lift. 

" I just need to lie down." She said as she walked. All of a sudden, she felt the same tingling feeling that she had felt the morning she was in astrometrics. She didn't know what to do and before she could even hit her commbadge she knew it was too late.

Moments later Morgan opened her eyes. She was sitting on the floor as if she had fallen. Standing to her feet, she looked around her. It seemed to be the same corridor that she was in before. Thinking that she had just passed out, Morgan kept walking down the corridor to her guest quarters.

Once she got there, she pressed the button that allowed her access in. Instead of the swoshing sound that came next, she was alarmed to find that the door didn't automatically open. She pressed it once more, still nothing, until she heard someone from inside saying " Come in."

Confusion written all over Morgan's face, she slowly walked into the room. Inside sat a woman, in an Ensign's uniform. Morgan didn't know the woman's name but she did know one thing, that the lady was from the future, she was from the time that Morgan was supposed to be in.

The womans face had a look on it as if she had seen a ghost.

" Morgan." She said, amazed, confused and alarmed all in one.

" Yes." Morgan said back. She dind't know what to think. Suddenly coming out of her daze, Morgan came to.

" What;s the year?" She asked.

" 74107.0" The woman replied. Smilling Morgan rushed out of the room and back down the corridor towards the turbo lift. Hitting her commbadge on her rush.

" Computer locate Kathryn Janeway." She asked.

" Katryn Janeway is in her quarters." The computer responded back. Morgan smiled to herself as she enterd the turbo lift and indicated it to go to to that deck.

Once there she ran to her parents living quarters. Taking a deep breath before pressing the button. then doing so.

The doors opened automatically, letting her inside. The lights were dimly lit, toys and this and that scattered here and there.

Eliza must have been playing. Morgan thought.

She was surprised that her parents or her sister weren't in the main living room. Hearing bath water run in the bathroom, she figured that that was were one of the were.

Walking to the bedroom, she could see that someone was laying on the bed. The tiny figure of her little sister.

" Eliza." Morgan quitely said, walking into the room.

" Eliza." She said again, she didn't want to alarm the child, and at the same time she didn't want one of her parents to pop up and think that she was an intruder.

" ELIZA!" She said again, above a whisper, but loud enough for the girl to hear.

Eliza stirred in the bed, the sat up, looking around her unitl she found were the voice came from." Morgan!" Eliza yelled, Morgan put her finger to her lip.

" Your back!" The little girl said, standing up on the bed and moving closer to her sister.

" Where's Mommy?" Morgan asked.

" Takng a bath...I think...i feel asleep."

" And daddy." Morgan asked her.

" On the bridge." She said, giving her sister a hug then a kiss.

" Good." Morgan was happy and relievd to be home, but relizing that what had brought her back to her own time could bring her once again into the past, she knew she had to be cautious of what she did.

" Listen I..." She began, then heard the swoshing of the bathroom door.

" Eliza?" Kathryn said.

" Who are you talking to?"

" Mo..." She began, but her sister silenced her. Shaking her head, Eliza understood.

" No One Mommy." She said. At this Kathryn went back into the bathroom.

" Let Mommy Know." Eliza stated.

" I can't not just yet." Morgan whispered.

"Why not ."

" Because,... what ever brought me here could send me back any minute." Morgan stated.

" Brought you where..."

" To the... Anyway. Listen I'm going to..." She began once more. THen heard her mother come out of the bathroom once again.

" Eliza." She said, wanting to know why the girl was up and what she was doing.

" Yes mommy." Eliza said, jumping off of the bed and going into the living quarters. Morgan hid in the corner.

" I thought I put you to bed." She said, pickng the girl up.

" I'm not sleepy anymore." Eliza said.

" Oh yes you are!" Kathryn said back, walking into her bedroom, almost fainting at the shadow that she saw in the corner of the room. She couldn't make it out but she knew that it was a person. Rushing out of the room and into the living quarters Kathryn hit her commbadge.

" Janeway to security." Kathryn said.

" Mommy NO!" Eliza stated.

" Tuvok here." The security officer replied.

" No Mommy dont..." Eliza said back, running over to her mother.

" There's a secur..." Kathryn began but stoped in her tracks as she watched the image approach the living room entrance. Once in the light, Kathryn could make out clearly who it was.

" Mom." Morgan said, pausing for a second, then seeing the look on her mothers face. Kathryn was beyond shocked, she stood there for a moment, amazement in her face, before she passed out.

* * *

" What happened?" THe doctor asked, as all three form appeared in sick bay.

" Morgan?" He then asked again, amazed himself.

" It's a long story." Morgan said. Looking at her mother who was on the biobed.

" Mommy passeded out." Eliza said. The doctor looked from the child to her older sister.

" I'm guessing from seeing a ghost." He scarcastically replied back.

" No No ghost!" Eliza said.

" She passedout when she saw my sister." She said, putting her hands up for Morgan to pick her up. Morgan did so.

" I see." The doctor said back. Hitting his commbage.

" Doctor to Chakotay."

" Chakotay here.

" You may want to come to sickbay...there's someone here you may want to see."

At this the doctor put a hypospray to Kathryn's neck, waking her up.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Into the Past Ch 8

Okay, sorry it's taken so long, been busy working. But since I finally have a day off, I decided to write some more, hope u like it..tell me what u think!

* * *

Kathryn sat there, half grogy, before realizing why she was in sick bay in the first place. To her side stood the figure of her eldest daughter, holding her younger sister, and Kathryn suddenly remembered what have happened moments before. Trying to sit up, Morgan moved closer to her mother, happy to be beside her.

" Mom, take it easy...you have a pretty bad fall." Morgan said, gently easing her mother down, the doctor looking on.

" Morgan." She said, then touchign her head as if it hurt.

" Yes." Morgan replied back, just as sickbay's doors slid open.

Walking in, Chakotay nearly fell down himself.

" Daddy!" Cried out the teenager, followed by her younger sibiling. Morgan didn't care how childish she looked, running over to her father and embracing him in the biggest hug she had ever given him in her life.

" Morgan." Chakotay said back, still in shock that he was seeing his daughter.

" She's back daddy...she's back!" Eliza said, stating the obvious, then reaching up for Morgan to pick her up once more. Chakotay smiled at Eliiza, then looked back at Morgan. Morgan could tell that tears was in his eyes, something that she had never seen before, or failed to notice. Moving closer to her father, Morgan began to get tears in her eyes as well.

" Sorry Daddy." She wispered in his ear, then gave in a kiss on the cheek.

" Well since you are back..." The doctor interuppted. 

" Have a seat." He finished. Morgan looked confused.

" For what?" She asked, putting down her younger sister. At that point Chakotay had walked over to his wife, Eliza followed.

" Just for a follow up, nothing fancy." He said, indicating for Morgan to sit on the nearest biobed.

Hesitating for a second, Morgan decided that now wasn't the time to object, she did as she was told.

" Now." The doctor turned his attention to the now sitting up Kathryn.

" I'm guessing you finally figured out a way to get her back, I'm just going to run a few tests." He began, cluing in the mother.

" We...I..." Kathryn began, at a loss for words. Morgan saw her mother look over at her, confusiion written on her face.

" I came back...on my own." Morgan said, Chakotay looked over at her, alarmed.

" What?" He asked, thinking that she could have done that all along.

" Not, on my own...on my own...whatever decided to bring me there in the first place...jsut decided to bring me back...I dunno." She finished, shaking her head.

" That's why you were hiding?" Kathryn asked, Eliza spoke up.

" Morgan said she might go back." The toddler said.

" What do..."

" I hid, because...because I didn't know if whatever brought me back would decide to do the same again...I wanted to make sure that...that everythign was ok first." She explained.

" Hmmmmm." The doctor interjected. Morgan wanted to roll her eyes, but decided against it. As the doctor ran his tricoder, Morgan could tell that her parent's weren't too pleased with her decision making.

" I understand why..." Kathryn had began, but Chakotay cut her off.

" Lets get to that in a moment." He said, then Kathryn realized that he just wanted to enjoy the fact that their daughter was finally back.

" Hmmmm." Can the voice of the doctor once again. Wondering what the hmmmm stood for, Morgan became a little nervous.

" Everythign seems to check out. Your stats are as good as before you decided to time travel."

Annoyed by the doctors comment, Morgan half way wanted to also laugh. Jumping off of the biobed, Morgan wanted nothing more than to get wasy from sick bay.

Kathryn had already gotten up, and stood by her husband. Morgan gave her mother the first hug she had given her since she came back.

Once outside of sickbays doors, Chakotay on one side, Her mother on the other and Eliza in her father's arms, Morgan felt that something must be said.

" Mom." She said to her mother, happy that it was her mother that she was talking on and not the Kathryn from years previous.

" Yes." Kahtryn said back her arm around her daughters shoulder.

" I'm ummmm." She thought for a second, she wasn't sure if she wanted to say it to her mother once she was alone with her, or if she should just go ahead and say it with the whole family together. She decided on the latter.

" I'm sorry. I mean...I know that... that past hasn't been all that great...but I just want you to know...to know that..." Morgan could feel the tears rolling down her eyes. Even though she had said similar to the past Kathryn, this time, the real thing pulled a lot more emotional strings. They weren't walking anymore, but standing in the middle of the  
deserted corridor. Eliza was now sucking her thumb in her fathers arms, Chakotay looked on, proud of Morgan.

" I know Morgan, you don't have to explain...I've always known." Kathryn said. Hugging her daughter once more, Chakotay did the same. Then Morgan caught it, a look, for a split second, that her Mother had given her. It was the same look that the younger Kathryn gave to her when Morgan said similar. At that moment Morgan knew deep down in her heart, that no matter how much of a pain she was in the past, how troublesome she had been or how disobedient, she knew that her parents never failed in loving her, never gave up hope in finding her, never let go of seeing their daughter again.


End file.
